


☆ SUGAR, WE'RE GOING DOWN ☆

by frecklemaeda



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M, Scene Kid AU, it's 11:45 im not going to look this over, umm....
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 15:47:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3535073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frecklemaeda/pseuds/frecklemaeda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>komahina smut- scene kid au. i'm sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	☆ SUGAR, WE'RE GOING DOWN ☆

**Author's Note:**

> kellan is tumblr user sol--lux!  
> this is for kg kirigiri--kyoko and him!  
> [im... really sorry]

"Really, I said it before, but if you want to stop--"

"Oh, shut up. This is the fifth time, Nagito. I know, I know."

"Hey, calm down... I'm just making sure."

The pale hands trailing down his stomach made Hajime shiver, pleasure running up and down his spine just from his boyfriend touching him. He saw Nagito make a quick glance at the door before moving on, quickly undoing the shorter's pants button and zipper. Hajime, resting back on his elbows, let his head fall back as well, just before Nagito bent down to nuzzle at his crotch through the boxers. The multi-colored hair boy bit his lip, trying to conceal the moans that were already threatening to spill out.

Nagito seemed dissatisfied with that, giving Hajime a look that told him all he needed to know before-- slowly but carefully-- tugging his pants and boxers all the way down his legs. He thought it was a bit unfair that he was the only one with clothes off, but his thoughts flew out the window as that pair of chapped lips wrapped around his cock.

He was still trying to keep the noise down, but that was getting increasingly harder. This had happened a few times before, but really, he wasn't used to it yet. Plus, it didn't help that Nagito was doing all in his skill of blowing to try and make Hajime louder.

He swirled his tongue around his tip carefully, going lower and lower down his shaft until he hit the bottom, where he'd repeat and go up. Hajime could hardly keep it in, his ragged breathing and occasional moans filling the dorm.

Nagito really, he just wanted Hajime to come. His own dick was getting harder to ignore, and his hips rocked against Hajime's leg involuntarily as he continued. By the way the other was getting louder and louder like he wanted, Nagito knew he was about to come-- so he was prepared when he did so with a long groan, hips jerking forward and forcing it farther down his throat.

He didn't move until he'd finished the orgasm, coming back up to lean above him with a smile.

"H-- Hajime-- I'm sorry, could you--?"

"..."

Though tired, Hajime would have felt like an ass, having his boyfriend give him a blowjob and then leaving him like that... so, off went the other's pants and boxers, being tossed to the other side of the room.

The fluffy headed boy groaned the instant Hajime's hand was on him, and he melted. Hopefully he wouldn't get _too_ turned on again. The sounds Nagito made as he pumped him were full of need, loud and _hot,_ and really, he could feel himself getting turned on again. So much for that.

He came a few moments later, grinding out his boyfriend's name as he came, nearly spent.

"Nagito-- are... are you tired? I... Um."

Vague motion toward his crotch. Gray eyes shooting down, he glanced back up at Hajime after a few moments.

"... Do you want to...?"

"-- Yes-- I mean... sure. whatever."

"Don't act so excited, or I won't think you're interested." Grinning for a moment as he grabbed the lube [from last night, probably]. The cap already gone, Hajime opened his mouth, but quickly decided against speaking as Nagito's lubed up hand went around his cock. He spent a few moments coating it, trying different twists here and there just to keep him alert.

Deciding that his job was done, he slathered more on his hand, reaching behind himself and entering two fingers at once. Nagito, being directly above him, was all Hajime could see, and really, he loved the view from there. The other had his eyes closed, his breathing heavy and combining with his boyfriend's as he fingered himself.

He tried to avoid getting himself off too soon, and slowly removed the hand, positioning himself above Hajime and sinking down on him-- as much as he could.

There was a mutual groan, and almost immediately, Nagito began to move up and down, riding him. Hajime dragged out an _'ohhhmygod, naaagiiiitoooo--'_ , The boy still groaning and breathing heavily as he tried to hit that spot in him, and-- _oh_ \-- he found it, moaning louder and louder now as he hit that spot over and over again, the other's shaft deep in him.

They both came around the same time, being loud- but not as loud as Hajime feared- and removed himself from Nagito. They laid side by side on the couch, his boyfriend grinning at him again when he cleared his throat.

"... We should do that again, later."

"Mmm... yes, maybe we should."


End file.
